A shading device of this type is known from EP 1 782 979 B1. The known shading device has a flexible shading structure which is held so as to be able to be wound and unwound on a winding shaft. The winding shaft is mounted rotatably below a rear parcel shelf of the vehicle interior. The rear parcel shelf is provided with a slot which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and through which the shading structure passes in order to be able to shade the rear window of the motor vehicle. At an end region which is at the front in the extension direction, the shading structure is provided with a dimensionally stable extension profile which is mounted in lateral guide arrangements arranged mounted on the vehicle. On the interior side, the lateral guide arrangements extend in the region of C pillars of the vehicle body and have a curved profile between the inoperative position of the shading structure and the extended shading position such that the extension profile pivots by approximately 90° about the longitudinal axis thereof over the course of said movement track. The extension profile is provided with two different visible contours, with one visible contour being produced in a flat orientation of the extension profile and the other visible contour being produced in a steep orientation of the extension profile. The visible contour of the extension profile that is effective in the steep orientation has a convex section of curvature which follows a roof lining contour. In the flat orientation, the visible contour of the extension profile conceals the passage slot in the rear parcel shelf.